Woodbury, Georgia (TV Series)
Woodbury, Georgia, is a town that appears in Season 3 of AMC's The Walking Dead. It is where Michonne and Andrea are taken by The Governor and other Woodbury survivors in the episode "Walk With Me". History Attack on Woodbury Michonne informs Rick Grimes that Glenn Rhee and Maggie Greene were taken to Woodbury as captives. Rick forms a search team consisting of Daryl Dixon, Oscar, Michonne, and himself to go out to rescue their friends. They sneak into Woodbury, knock out a guard and find Maggie and Glenn about to be escorted away. The two are rescued and a gunfight ensues in the streets, leaving several guards dead. Meanwhile, Michonne sneaks into The Governor's apartment and waits for him, but hears noises from his secret room. She finds the zombified Penny, who is the daughter of The Governor. Believing her to be captive, Michonne removes the hood from Penny and discovers that she is a walker. The Governor bursts in and asks Michonne to spare his daughter, but Michonne stabs the girl through the head, and gets into a fight with him. During the fight, some of tanks filled with walker heads in water are overturned, scattering the water, glass, and disembodied heads around the room. The Governor gains the upper hand in the fight and tries to strangle Michonne. Before he can choke her to death, she stabs him in the eye with a glass shard from the broken fish tanks. Back in the streets, Oscar helps Maggie and Glenn climb over the back gate, but is shot by a guard who appears to be Shane to the hallucinating Rick. The attack ends with the group successfully escaping, though Daryl has been captured and brought to the arena where the entire town screams for his death, along with Merle's, who has been labeled as a terrorist. Rick and Maggie return to Woodbury to rescue Daryl and get into a shoot-out at the walker arena, leading to the death of Haley and the rescue of Daryl and Merle. During the escape, several walkers infiltrate Woodbury, causing the death of Richard Foster. Counter-Attack As of "The Suicide King", at least five guards were killed, along with Warren, Haley, and Richard Foster (indirectly by walkers who entered Woodbury), and Merle Dixon escaped town. With the arrival of Tyreese Williams and his group in "I Ain't a Judas", and with the soldier's death in "Home" and the deaths at the feed store in "This Sorrowful Life", the town's population was at 53 with a 54th on the way. In the aftermath of the attack, many of the remaining citizens of Woodbury wanted to leave. After Andrea talked to them, they changed their minds. After the attack, Woodbury becomes a police state and is preparing for another attack with windows boarded up, inhabitants taught to shoot, and an army built up. At this point, The Governor's army consisted of at least 34 people (not including Ms. McLeod and Tyreese's group). Rick had a meeting with The Governor to settle their war peacefully. The latter offered Rick and the prison group a deal: if Michonne was given as a prisoner, Woodbury would back down. After much contemplation, Rick accepted the deal on behalf of his group. Merle took Michonne to fulfill the deal; however, after a long conversation with her, he let Michonne go. He went to the meeting place and killed at least 8 Woodbury soldiers before falling prey to The Governor. The Governor deliberately shot Merle below the neck to allow him to reanimate, which Merle feared more than anything else. His body was later put down by his brother, Daryl. After the attack on the feed store by Merle, the army was down to at least 28 people (31, counting Tyreese, Sasha, and Allen). Woodbury Massacre The Governor rallied up all of his remaining army once he returned from the feed store; Tyreese informed The Governor that he and Sasha would not join the fight, but offered to stay behind to guard the women and children. After a tense moment, The Governor consented. The Governor and his soldiers arrived at the prison, where they shot up the guard towers, mowed down the walkers in the prison yard, and stormed the cell block. But they found no sign of Rick's group. The Governor split up his troops to investigate the dark prison corridors known as the Tombs. Smoke grenades went off and the prison alarm sounded. Walkers attacked The Governor's men, killing several and forcing the remaining people to retreat outside where Glenn and Maggie ambushed them with gunfire. The Governor's army quickly fled the prison. One teen was killed by Carl Grimes in the woods after he fled from the prison. After the failed prison attack, the Woodbury survivors retreated. On the road, the Governor stopped the fleeing convoy and demanded they return and finish the job. When the survivors refused, the Governor open fires on the crowd, killing almost everyone, including Paul and Allen. Karen survived by hiding under another Woodbury man's body. The Governor, Shumpert, and Martinez drove off. After Rick and his group caught up with the convoy, they discovered Karen and took her back to Woodbury, where they then found Andrea. The remaining Woodbury citizens, mostly elderly and children, including Ms. McLeod and Karen were brought to live at the prison as were Tyreese and Sasha who rejoin the prison group. The bus full of survivors that Tyreese drove to the prison was part of the wall at Woodbury, implying that the town was abandoned and left to the walkers. The day after the Governor massacred his own people, he returned to Woodbury in a National Guard M1070 HETS (found at the site where he killed the National Guardsmen) and burnt it to the ground. The town is left a burnt-out husk, overrun with walkers and uninhabitable. Inhabitants Residents Deaths Remaining survivors After the massacre on the townspeople carried out by the Governor in Season 3, at least a dozen people were taken into the prison community. Throughout Season 4, a number of Woodbury refugees could be seen living among the other community members at the prison. As of Episode 10, "Inmates", there are no more Woodbury residents confirmed to be alive, with the last of them killed off when the prison bus was overrun. ; The Governor's Group *Philip Blake - Former leader of Woodbury, took up leadership of Martinez's Camp until his death during the prison battle. *Caesar Martinez - Fled from the Governor with Shumpert, later killed by The Governor during a power struggle. *Shumpert - Fled from The Governor with Caesar Martinez, later committed suicide. ; Woodbury Refugees *Karen - Became sick after the cell block attack. She was mercifully stabbed in the head by Carol and incinerated. *Greg - One of the cell block casualties, shot in the head by Daryl. *Woodbury Resident 4 - One of the cell block casualties, stabbed in the head by Glenn. *Owen - One of the cell block casualties, put down by one of the survivors. *Mr. Jacobson - One of those quarantined in Cell Block A, put down by Glenn after death. *Woodbury Resident 2 - One of those quarantined in Cell Block A, put down by Glenn or Hershel (off-screen). *Crying Mom - One of those quarantined in Cell Block A, killed and turned during the mini-outbreak. *Jeanette - An elderly woman who escaped the prison battle on the bus, was killed and devoured on the bus. *Woodbury Resident 1 - An elderly man who escaped the prison battle on the bus, was killed and devoured on the bus. *Woodbury Resident 6 - An elderly woman who was kept in quarantine in Cell Block A, killed during the prison battle. *Ms. McLeod - An elderly woman who either succumbed to the flu or was one of those killed during the prison battle. *Eryn - A young girl who either succumbed to the flu or was one of those killed during the prison battle. Appearances Trivia *By the end of Season 4, not one person who lived in Woodbury remained alive on the show. *The TV Series counterpart of the town of Woodbury is powered by solar panels and has a large library, in addition to vegetable plots and hot showers, unlike its Comic Series counterpart. *Downtown Woodbury, the Woodbury Fight Arena, and the Woodbury Hospital are buyable properties in The Walking Dead Monopoly. **Woodbury is also a territory in The Walking Dead Risk. *In the TV Series, counting both credited actors and one-time extras, Woodbury has had at least one hundred seventy-two (172) different people living in the town throughout Season 3, despite the "official" population count standing at 73 (according to Rowan). *This is the first community that has staged a gladiator fight in a walker arena, The second being the Junkyard community. *In the video game Unturned, there is a town named Burywood referencing The Walking Dead. Category:Groups Category:TV Series Category:TV Series Locations Category:Woodbury Category:The Prison Category:Safe Zones